Barefoot
by www.purrtydino.org
Summary: Song fic involving Regulus and an OC. This takes place during their Sixth Year.   Regulus decides to write a letter to a girl before he does something extreme. Just a one-shot.


**Hey, don't worry, I'm not dead. I am still here, just all of my writings are in the dump. I've had this one for like a month or two, and I didn't want to post it until I got a Beta. Guess what, I did:) This has the song Leave Out All the Rest in it, just saying:) **

**Just like I said: mrsremusjohnlupin here is your virtual cookie the size of George Lopez's head. You are welcome!**

**To all my reviewer/alerts: if you do one of those (or all of them:) you get a cookie:)**

**To make it clear; normal font, is you know, normal; italics are the letter; bold italics are the song (Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park); and normal bold is a memory/flashback. Sorry, it is kinda confusing:)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own Harry Potter ... Does it look like I own Harry Potter, no. **

**Don't own Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park either:)

* * *

**

Regulus sighed, only making his anger increase. He ended up kicking in his closet door because he was so infuriated, but he had to do what was right. Biting his lip, Regulus ignored the taste of salty blood on his tongue and pulled out a piece of parchment.

He grabbed a quill and began to write.

_Dear Stella,_

But, he crossed that out angrily. Stella was not used to such a formal greeting.

_Stella,_

Satisfied, Regulus regretfully continued to write out the rest of the note.

**_I dreamed I was missing_**  
**_You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared_**

Regulus remembered how Stella had been the only one who saw him, not caring that he was a pure-blooded arse or a Slytherin. The boy had treated her like dirt on his shoe; she was a Muggle-born Ravenclaw, caring and sweet, and never held grudges. Regulus could not keep track of how many times he had harassed the petite girl, causing her friends to draw their wands. Stella Stone would just calmly walk away from the scene.

Stella had made Prefect and she would often take longer strolls than necessary during her nightly patrols to _'clear her mind,'_she had once told him.

Up until that past year, Regulus had not acknowledged the sandy brunette. But, she would always look his way, bite her lip and turn on a heel and leave. The Black felt proud that she cowered when near him and his 'friends'. Stella had matured at the beginning of Sixth Year. Her body became more angled and figured; her lips fuller and hair with more volume. Her sapphire blue eyes pierced into any person that she looked at, analyzing their personality.

**_After my dreaming_**  
**_I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving_**  
**_When I'm done here_**

Regulus resumed writing.

_Stella, I will miss you. I am unable to speak with you in person, but it is just too complicated. However, I will explain..._

**_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_**

**_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_**

**_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_**

**_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_**

_I'm sorry, this past year I have pledged my alliance with an extremely dark wizard - please don't hold this over my head. I've done wrong, bad things to you and to the rest of the people I know. The reason being to please my parents._

_You must know about the 'pure-blood purity' subject, where anybody lower than that is filth. You qualify, so I must inform you that I took that opportunity to hurt you, showing that you were small compared to us. But, the amazing thing is that you didn't seem worried about it. You were able to fight your own battle; you could have been a proud Hufflepuff, fixing everything with your endless supply of kindness._

_I tried to fight my own battles, I was a target for bullies too, but I've learned from them. Don't fight, stay small, and agree to everything. The older Slytherins always pulled their wands when I was around and I would try to escape as quick as I could… although I was never fast enough._

**_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I made_**

_I tried to make Slytherin, but I really didn't want to be one. I only did it so I could please my parents. You must know my older brother, Sirius. He's in Gryffindor and I wanted to be just like him. He was my idol but he turned away from me. He did tell me one thing though, 'be the trophy child'. I used to not understand what that meant. I realized after my parents hinted that I should become a Death Eater. I was frightened at the thought of doing dark magic against innocent people._

_I took Sirius' words to heart and was desperate to delight him, so I listened to my parents. I always wanted to be liked, and my parents were willing to spoil me since Sirius became an outcast. The day my mother blasted him off the family tree, he was automatically disowned._

**_I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_**

_Really, me being a bully was all an act. I am no Hufflepuff, though. I would fight when the time called it; just for fun or entertainment. It's sick if you think about it, but that's what all the Slytherins did for fun. Embarrassing also; they made fools out of themselves by trying to show off that they're the 'stronger one'._

_Stella, I have discovered something that is big in fighting for the 'greater good'. I am willing to sacrifice to accomplish my goal. I'm sorry I cannot disclose what it is in here. It would be too dangerous for you to know._

**_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_**

**_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_**

**_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_**

**_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_**

_I'm really sorry that this letter is so depressing; it has all the facts that you need to know. Please, just forgive me once it is all done. Stella, do you remember the day that I tried to make things better? You ignored me - I didn't blame you - and then thought about it and accepted me. I was my happiest that day. Stella, you are the one who makes me smile; you are _the_ best thing that's ever happened to me. Our relationship, Stella, thank you._

Regulus paused while dipping his quill into the ink, thinking hard about the memory he just told this girl to remember.

**The black haired boy walked up to the library with his hands in his pockets. The whole way there, he had thought of what to say. He even took the long way and a short detour outside. A girl had never made him feel like that before. He had meant to talk to her the whole week, but she was always with her friends or other people would bother him.**

**Regulus took a deep breath and pushed open the door. He held his breath while scanning the room for the girl. He spotted her sitting alone with books all around her. Her head was bent over a sheet of parchment with her hand flying over the paper. She was so different from him.**

**Regulus ran a shaky hand through his already tussled hair and approached her table. After she didn't look up, he simply took a seat across from her. He began to look at the titles of the books scattered on the desk.**

**"Homework?" Regulus smiled, hoping this would cause her to answer him. She ignored his comment, pausing to read over what she had written so far. She made a face and grabbed the textbook nearest to her. She flipped through the book, stopping to look at the page. She sighed returned to her work.**

**The sound of her clearing her throat made Regulus jump. **

**"Ah, yes, hello. What did you need?" She questioned looking anywhere besides him.**

**Regulus took a minute to compose himself. **

**"Stella-" His voice cracked from the pressure he'd been under all afternoon. Stella giggled but allowed him to continue on. "I came to say that you're not so bad." An equally awkward silence came with that sentence. It seemed as though the library grew quieter from its already serene mood. **

**Her tongue ran over her lips as she was in thought. **

**"You waited all that time just to - what was that? Apologize?" She said with an unreadable face. Slowly, Regulus nodded, not knowing what to think. "That's interesting." Stella raised an eyebrow while grabbing her things. **

**Regulus watched her robe clad body disappear from the library without a backward glance. He had gone through all of that for this result. That would not happen to this determined Black. **

**"Hey, Stella!" Regulus called out with a smirk on his face. It had been a week since their library meeting. At last, he had cornered her without her friends.**

**"Yes, Regulus." She also took this time to look through her books to see if all of them were in tact. **

**"Uh, what I meant to say in the library..." He scratched the back of his head. This relationship stuff was hard. "Stella, I have to say that I, uh, am sorry?" Regulus looked at her. **

**A small smile grew on her face the moment after his words had processed in her mind.**

**"Thank you, Regulus. You do not know how much that means to me." Leaning over she impulsively kissed his cheek and escaped down the stairs. **

**He was in shock. **_**Did she actually kiss me? **_**His fingers inched up tenderly to the spot where his cheek was tingling at the feel of her lips. He had kissed tons of other girls before, but none of them had felt like **_**that**_**.**

**"Wait!" Regulus yelled. He raced down the stairs and corridor she was in. She turned around, jumping at the sight of his panting, disheveled self. "Stella, will you go to the dance with me?" **

**Her eyes and mouth widened as she was quiet for a minutes thought. But, she flashed another one of her beautiful smiles and nodded. After she turned on a heel and disappeared, Regulus slumped against the wall.**

'_**Did I really just ask a Mud-Blood to go to the dance with me? **_**He mentally slapped himself.**

**Stella had looked marvelous that night. She was wearing an evening gown the exact shade of her eyes with three inch heels. She piled the hair into a knot at the back of her head with a pearl embedded comb. Around her neck hung more pearls.**

**Feeling braver than he had ever felt before, Regulus took her arm and led her into the Great Hall without a second thought. For once in his life he wasn't terrified of what other people would think. He even flashed a grin at his brother, who's mouth draped open at the sight of his younger brother with a **_**girl**_**. And a **_**Ravenclaw Muggle-born**_**.**

**Nodding once at his brother's questioning looks, Regulus then guided his date onto the dance floor. The music began and both shared a look of terror. Grabbing up each others hands, the music began. The couple started to sway to the tempo.**

**Regulus and Stella danced to a few songs, laughing at each other's terrible dancing skills. Soon they were out of breath and staring into each other's eyes.**

**"Would you like to take a walk outside?" Regulus asked, jerking his head toward the door. Stella nodded and he guided her out the door with one hand on the small of her back. They walked around the garden created for the dance, and found an empty bench. His date collapsed on the slab of stone, kicking off her heels. She laughed, even though she appeared utterly exhausted.**

**"Reg-" She began. Kindly, he interrupted her with a kiss. Regulus was uncertain how she would react, but the Ravenclaw caught on. The kiss grew bigger, involving them with their arms around each other, thinking about how this should be forever.**

**They broke apart minutes later to breathe.**

**"Regulus," she whispered. "Thank you." She breathed out then kissed him once more on the lips. "I have to go."**

**She smiled and left the garden,vanishing from his sight barefoot, leaving the heels abandoned. Regulus stayed out there all night. He couldn't stop thinking about her in that dress, her eyes, the way their lips touched, the look deep in her eyes that told him **_**'I like you.'**_

**Regulus was hopelessly in love.**

**_Forgetting_**  
**_All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_**

**_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_**

_Stella, I wish I could be like you. You are strong mentally and carefree. Not once did you crack under my pressure. That issue within your family, the deaths, I am still sorry. You've been through enough. _

_That one day, that awful day, you told me bravely about your family, I immediately regretted it all. _

**_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_**

**_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_**

**_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_**

_Stells, don't forget me. Whatever you do. And if you do; forget the bad memories. Think of our happy times; our short and terribly ended relationship._

_Estella Kathryn Stone, I never told you this in public, but I love you. You are the love of my life. I'm sorry this got in the way, but I want you to live a happy life. Don't forget me. I wish I could drop this task and come back to you; I really do. I'm sorry, I love you, and I'm leaving my heart with you._

**_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_**

_**Pretending**  
**Someone else can come and save me from myself**  
**I can't be who you are**  
**I can't be who you are**_

_With all my love,_

_Regulus Arctulus Black_

_P.S. - The owl's yours. I hope you don't mind, his name is Midnight. Enjoy._

Regulus put down the quill. He let out a sob as he wondered how she would react. A tear ran the length of his cheek and onto the paper. It landed with a splatter and coated his last name. He folded it and scripted out her full name onto an envelope. Slipping the letter into the paper bearing her name, he pushed back his chair. Regulus closed his eyes, his heart beating fast.

He called to his owl and it shuffled from it's cage to hoot and peck Regulus's hand.

"No, I don't have a treat," He told the black owl. "Take this to Stella Stone. Stay with her. You are now hers. Whatever she says, follow directions. She is your master. Understand?" The owl tilted it's head to the side. Apparently he understood. "Goodbye, Midnight," he opened his window. The owl jumped out the window, spreading his wings and soaring off in the distance.

Regulus shuffled out of his bedroom.

"Kreacher?" He called out. The house elf appeared by him. Regulus gulped and took one last look around the deserted hallway.

Then, he explained to the elf what he was about to do.

With a crack, both of them were gone. One of which would never be seen again.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Like, hate, I need to know! Click that awesome little button. If you don't want to do that-than put me on some type of alert:)**

**Thanks, management.**

**-wait!- fred:)**

***much better***


End file.
